


just want a taste

by huphilpuffs



Series: pff bingo 2018 [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Lactation Kink, M/M, Nipple Play, there is no actual lactation in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huphilpuffs/pseuds/huphilpuffs
Summary: Dan and Phil try something new.





	just want a taste

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Phandom Fic Fests bingo fest, for the prompt: lactation kink/player's choice.

“What’re you reading?”

Phil’s been sitting on the sofa, staring too attentively at his laptop and squirming for a moment too long. Dan leans over the cushions behind him, just enough that he can make out the words on the screen.

“It’s not more Iron Man mpreg is it?”

His cheeks flush pink. “You liked that one!”

Defensive. Dan grins.

“Something new?”

He reaches out, tilts the screen back so he can read a little better. He only skims a few lines before Phil is squirming again, before he understands why. 

When Dan looks at him, Phil’s face is bright red.

“It’s good. You should send it to me,” he says. “We should try it sometime.”

Phil’s response is a squeak.

\---

He rolls Phil back onto their bed.

They’re kissing. They have been for a while, long enough to have Dan hard in his joggers, rutting with little twists of his hips against Phil’s leg. On a normal night, this would probably end with Phil’s hand in his pants, Dan’s in his pyjamas, slow handjobs to match lazy kisses because neither of them can be bothered to do much more work. 

Today, he pulls away, plants a too sloppy kiss against Phil’s jaw, and grins.

“Wanna taste you,” he says.

But he doesn’t pull Phil’s pyjamas down. His fingers drift against his waist, slip beneath the t-shirt so Phil tugs it over his head. 

He reaches for Dan, clutches at his hips.

“I don’t have any magic herbs or like, secret government serums,” says Dan. “So we gotta pretend, okay?”

Recognition flickers across Phil’s face just as Dan flattens his tongue over a nipple.

\---

“ _ Dan. _ ”

Phil’s fingers twist in his hair, his hips pressing up against Dan’s thigh.

He grins. “You like that, babe?”

Dan’s hands drift down Phil’s body, over the patchy hair at his stomach and beneath the waistband of his pyjama pants. He presses Phil to the bed with one hand, flicking his tongue over his nipple to feel Phil twitch under his palm. Phil lets out a quiet whine, and Dan reaches back, dips his fingers into his crack.

“Is this like the mpreg thing?”

Phil’s nipples are sensitive, and Dan knows his mouth is close enough that the rush of breath when he speaks is just enough to tease. He can feel Phil tense beneath him, the little shudder of a breath when he exhales.

“Do you wanna think about having my baby?” 

He tugs at Phil’s pyjamas with his wrist, managing to get them down to his thighs, before pressing his fingers back into Phil’s crack. He circles the rim, pressing a quick kiss to Phil’s nipple. That’s what Phil likes when they talk about mpreg, ramble about impossibilities as Dan opens him up, fucks into him and tells him about how much he’d love to see Phil pregnant.

“You gotta tell me what you want, okay?” says Dan. He pulls away, resting his cheek against Phil’s sternum to give him a moment to think, to breathe. “Whenever we try something new, right?”

Phil nods. His breaths are unstead, stutter under Dan’s head, for a few long moments.

“Just fingers,” he says eventually. “And nipples.”

Dan presses a kiss to his chest in understanding.

\---

They get undressed.

Dan tugs off Phil’s clothes slowly, throwing his obnoxiously yellow bottoms off the bed and his pants in the general direction of their laundry pile. He presses kisses to his skin, to his ribs, his stomach, the jutting bones of his hips, before taking Phil’s cock in his hand and giving it a few slow strokes.

Phil watches him pull his own clothing off, teeth digging into his lower lip. 

His hands find Dan’s hips when he crawls back onto the bed, straddling Phil’s thighs. He reaches out, drifts his hands across Phil’s chest, over his nipples.

Phil groans. Dan grins.

“You’re so sensitive there.” He tweeks one between his fingers, watching Phil arch slightly into his touch.

“Always have been,” says Phil, just a little breathless. “Shouldn’t be a surprise anymore.”

“It isn’t,” he says. “I just like it. Wanna taste you, okay?”

He nods, quick and desperate, fingers digging harder into Dan’s skin as Dan leans down. He presses his mouth to Phil’s nipple, swirls his tongue around it, and then sucks.  _ Hard. _

Phil moans. His legs press against the inside of Dan’s, body pressing upwards so Dan can feel the twitch of Phil’s dick against his stomach.

Usually, he’d pull away, alternate between kisses and gentle scrapes of his teeth.

Today, he just sucks again, and again, and again, moaning against Phil’s skin and wishing he could actually feel a burst of sweetness against his tongue when he does.

\---

Phil grasps at his hair again.

Dan’s started twisting his hips in slow circles against Phil’s legs, letting out little whimpers whenever Phil twitches under him, puts a little more pressure against Dan’s dick. He still hasn’t touched himself, just arches up and whines whenever his cock drags against Dan’s skin, even just for a second.

He might be able to come like this, Dan thinks, with Dan’s mouth on his chest and the kink in his mind and just the slightest stimulation to his erection. 

But Dan’s impatient. He reaches down and takes Phil in his hand, feeling Phil’s groan at the touch.

“You taste so good,” Dan mumbles, pressing the words against Phil’s skin between sucks. “Wanna make you come.”

Phil’s response is a garble of what might be words, but it doesn’t matter. Dan circles his head as he switches sides of his chest, licks at his left nipple before taking it into his mouth. 

He presses up, fucks himself into Dan’s hand.

“You like it, baby?”

Dan moans, rutting down so his dick drags against Phil’s skin, not nearly enough but good,  _ so good.  _

He sucks harder, strokes faster, dipping his thumb into Phil’s slit on every pass over the head. On another day, he might get lube, might have Phil come around his fingers as Dan sucks slowly, draws him to orgasm with quiet murmurs like those in the stories he was reading. 

But by now Phil’s getting desperate, head thrown back, panting towards the ceiling, quivering under Dan’s touch, and his precome is enough to ease Dan’s strokes.

And Dan loves it this way, fast and clumsy and so very good.

“I’m gonna come,” says Phil. 

Dan pulls away, listening to Phil’s whine as he presses a sloppy kiss to his jaw. 

“Wanna actually taste you,” he says.

Phil’s hips jerk up, his eyes wide. “Oh.”

He stares as Dan lowers his head, shimmies down Phil’s legs until he can flick his tongue against the head of Phil’s dick. His precome isn’t sweet like the milk in the stories Phil was reading, but it’s  _ something,  _ and after thinking about it so much, Dan can’t help but moan, his hand squeezing around the base of Phil’s cock.

“ _ Fuck. _ ”

Dan pulls off, grinning. “You taste so good, babe.”

Phil groans, grinding up into Dan’s grasp until Dan lowers his head again, takes Phil back into his mouth. He reaches up with both hands to circle Phil’s nipples, and is bucking up into his mouth, coming with a loud moan.

Dan swallows most of it, but he leaves the last few drops sitting on his tongue. He grins, maybe a little awkwardly but Phil’s too out of it to notice, as he pulls off and crawls back up Phil’s body, and lowers his head back towards Phil’s chest.

He groans, twitches, when Dan takes a nipple back into his mouth.

When he draws back, some of the come is still there, just a bit of white over Phil’s chest and it might be a little late but it’s what Phil wanted, what Dan wishes he could have given him. 

He squeezes Phil’s hip, muttering, “Look, babe.”

Phil does, eyes a little hazy, but he sees. He definitely sees because Dan leans back down, sucks at Phil’s nipple harshly, moans when he actually tastes something this time.

“Fuck,” he says. “I’m too old to get hard again this fast.”

“Not too old to get me off, I hope.”

Phil looks down at where Dan’s dick is still hard and leaking, and grins. “‘Course not.”

\---

Dan gets a clumsy handjob, but it’s enough.

More than enough, with memories vivid in his mind and Phil pressing lazy kisses to the side of his neck. He comes against Phil’s stomach after just a few strokes.

He crawls out of bed afterwards, even though his knees are still a little shaky, to get a wet cloth so he can wipe the mess off both of them. It ends up somewhere on the floor when Phil wraps an arm around his waist and tugs him back into bed for post-orgasm cuddles.

He always likes cuddles when they try something new. Dan doesn’t complain.

Phil holds him close as he settles against his chest. 

“Was that too weird?”

Dan shakes his head. “Liked it,” he says. “Probably should have seen it coming between your nipple thing and your mpreg thing. It’s the logical next step.”

“Shut up,” says Phil, pinching Dan’s side. “You can’t judge me if you liked it.”

“Can’t,” he agrees. “I reckon it’s my oral fixation.”

Phil just hums. He clutches Dan a little closer and presses his face into his hair. “Stop saying words like reckon right after we came. My brain can’t keep up.”

Dan presses his responding giggle against Phil’s chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr [@huphilpuffs](huphilpuffs.tumblr.com).


End file.
